You've Got a Friend in Me
by Uchiha B
Summary: There was something strange about Bonnie's new babysitter. It was as if she knew about them... IY/Toy Story drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

What is this... ORZ

* * *

They were nervous.

And they had every right to be.

"All right, Bonnie, as soon as you wash your hands, you can have your snack." It was the soft voice of the teenage girl who had the job of Bonnie's babysitter for the past few months and the anxiousness began to set in once again.

"Okay!" Bonnie grinned, setting them down gently as she stood up and rushed off to do just that and it was then that it happened once more.

Blue eyes stared at them intently and Woody wanted to crawl away and hide when the babysitter dropped to her knees in front of him and the other toys before picking him up to observe him up close and personal.

Woody certainly was not expecting the smile that suddenly appeared on her pretty pale face after a moment of intense observation.

"Hmm, are cowboys usually so shy?" The babysitter, the toys vaguely remembered was named 'Kagome', playfully poked him on the cheek, "It's okay, you know. Bonnie isn't here."

 _What...?_

"Still nothing?" Kagome tilted her head, "Well, I guess I can't blame you," She said thoughtfully, "But just so you know, I won't freak out or anything." She stated, glancing up from him to look at his friends.

Was she really saying...?

"I can sense a tiny spark of life around you," Kagome explained, "Around all toys actually. I just never noticed it as a kid because my powers had been sealed back then." She murmured more to herself than to them.

A moment of silence took over the room and none of the toys knew what to do because something like this had never happened before and was never supposed to happen, so they simply just stayed completely still.

Until Woody decided to take the risk and go against instinct.

"Y-you know?" His tone was quiet and unsure and blue eyes widened at the sound of his voice, "About us?" If he possessed a heart, he knew it would be beating out of his chest at that moment, especially when her smile widened.

"So you _can_ talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I _really_ appreciate your interest in this!

* * *

It was rather amazing.

Kagome seemed rather enthusiastic after the cowboy had actually spoken to her, though it was starting to look like he was regretting it, "So you _are_ alive!" She said happily, glancing up to look at Bonnie's other toys.

She pouted slightly when they all stayed absolutely still.

"I... I'm not sure we're actually alive," Woody said reluctantly, "At least, not in the sense humans and animals are." He began to panic, not quite sure what he was doing going against his instinct.

"You are moving and talking," Kagome pointed out, "And you seem to have a sense of self. What more do you need?" She shrugged, feeling a rare excitement build up in her.

Her relatively 'normal' life was growing dull and this was exactly what she needed.

"How did you know about us?" Woody asked quietly, "You said you can 'sense' us?" He, and probably his friends too, was rather confused by the idea of being 'sensed'.

"I may look like one, but I'm not an ordinary human," Kagome answered, "I was blessed with special... powers you could say," She wiggled around in elation, "But enough about me. I want to know about you!"

"Uh, guys," Woody called out, still feeling a bit shy revealing himself in front of Bonnie's babysitter, "I think it's okay. She's not gonna do anything to us."

"If Woody says it's okay, then it's okay!" Jessie was the first to stand up from her motionless position as her hesitation quickly faded away with Woody's reassurance, "Howdy there!" She greeted.

"Hello!" Kagome responded back with a smile and it only widened when Bullseye trotted joyfully up to her, wagging his tail like a dog, "Don't worry! I won't do anything to harm you or reveal your secret. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Why are you not scared?" Woody asked after Kagome gently placed him down on his feet, glancing back to his friends when they all stood upright from their side and stared at the human girl with curiosity mixed with suspicion, "Sid was terrified when I moved and spoke in front of him, though it served him right."

"Talking toys aren't even on my top ten list of the most crazy things I've seen," Kagome waved it off, "I've seen lots of stranger things before."

"What could possibly be 'stranger' than toys that can move and talk?" Buzz demanded, forcing himself to go against involuntary instinct.

"I'm pretty sure time travel counts," Kagome grinned at the spaceman, earning herself a few gasps, "Demons too." She added.

"So, you're really not scared of us?" Woody asked, placing a hand on her knee as hope started to well up inside of him. It increased exponentially when Kagome patted him lightly on his cowboy hat and said the words he wanted to hear most.

"Of course not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They fell down instantly.

Kagome blinked, watching them curiously as Bonnie skipped into the room, clearly done with washing her hands, _'Can toys sense a human's presence?'_

That was pretty interesting.

"Umm, Miss Kagome?" Bonnie asked, seeing her babysitter kneeling on the ground with her precious toys scattered all around her, "Were you talking to someone? I heard you talking..."

"Just to your awesome toys," Kagome answered smoothly with a smile, "It's too bad I didn't notice how cool they were before." Her smile only widened when she felt Woody's hand move subtly against her own.

"Does that mean you will play with me!?" Bonnie gasped with delight, "Please?" Her big brown eyes grew large with excitement and Kagome couldn't resist.

"Of course I will," Kagome stood up with Woody still in hand, "But after your snack, okay?" She grinned when Bonnie nodded with obvious enthusiasm.

"Okay!~" Bonnie skipped back to the kitchen where she knew her sandwich was waiting for her, leaving Kagome alone with her toys for the moment once again.

"'Awesome', huh?" Mr. Potato Head looked at Kagome in a whole new light, "Well, it's nice that an adult finally recognises just how great we really are." His fellow toys murmured in agreement.

"I still am a teenager, you know," Kagome muttered, but shrugged a second later. She certainly was more 'adult' than any other her age due to her past experiences, "Do you know when a human is coming? All of you went still pretty quickly there." She lowered her voice some so Bonnie wouldn't hear.

"We can't really help it," Woody explained, "It's involuntary instinct for us toys not to move when a person is around. It's like the same thing as breathing to you humans."

"You seem to be resisting that instinct pretty good around me," Kagome noted, "Am I just that special?" She joked, but paused when none of the toys immediately responded like she thought they would.

"There is... _something_ different about you," Buzz was still a bit suspicious, though he couldn't help but to admit that piece of information, "It's almost... relaxing." It was a similar feeling to when they were being played with - a feeling that the toys never, ever wanted to end.

It was a nice feeling.


End file.
